


Love Excluded

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Club AU, Ex boyfriends ChangKi, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hyunwoo has a soft heart for Hyungwon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rivals ChangHyuk, ShowHo are dickheads, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Violence, bartender Changkyun, dj hyungwon, i didnt intend to go that far but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon gets himself a new job, and a new heartbreak.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wassup  
> I'm sorry the chapters are LONG but I wrote this as a whole, and a chapter after a certain amount of pages would make it...chopped. BUT im back with my HyungKyun cuz i finally felt like this draft is good to go and may now see the daylight.  
> Love y'all so much( ˘ ³˘)♥

"There you are!"

Hyungwon jolted by the sudden voice, he spun on his heel to look to the owner. A man, a few centimeters below his height, although more prominent muscles stretched his clothes, called out for him. Orange hair draped over his forehead in soft, round waves. Cheeks shaped like buns, squishable, grandmas wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hi," Hyungwon greeted, waltzed over to the other with long steps.

The shorter man reached out his hand, Hyungwon placed his hand in his hold, a little startled by the hard shake. Compared to his own, his handshake was tighter, almost knuckle crushing.

"Name's Jooheon," the other revealed two dimples on either cheek, hollowed in the plush pillows.

"I'm Hyungwon."

His hand slipped out of the man's hold. Jooheon tipped his head to the door behind him, he said something, but Hyungwon couldn't quite catch it. The blood rushing through his veins, deafened sounds together with the beating heart in his chest. His hands started shaking when he stepped out of his car, irregular breaths, leaving him to once in a while gasp for air. He tried to hide his hands in the sleeves of his shirt, but it was too tight.

Jooheon cleared his throat, stood next to the door with impatient taps of his foot. Hyungwon stumbled up the first steps, apologized himself and slipped in the door behind the other.

A big room, open and free, folded out behind the door. Reminded him of a gymnasium decorated for prom. Like a big scene for the dancing crowd, trapping the performances on the real scene in the corner. Isolated from the dancefloor, a door broke off the plain wall, bulged out in a rose red painted shade. An orange x laid over the red, under a pink mess of circles connected with thick beams. The mess of pink could remind of a deformed elk horn. Twisted and turned until it formed this sculpture painted over the red and orange.

Funny.

The roof aligned with lamps, different sheets of colored plastic laying over the lightbulb. A disco ball over the floor, approximately in the center, but tipped over to the left side when it was viewed form the right angle.

"This is the club area, we have two other rooms open during the club. One is the bathrooms," Jooheon pointed to a door with a toilet sprayed with spray-paint. Drops of paint ran away from the base, made an own raining path. "The second room is the bar," the red painted door slid open without resistance when Jooheon tucked the handle.

A small room, cozy with dull lights reflecting the door, threw a glimmer to the thousands of bottles with alcohol placed neat on the stack of shelves. The bar was brown, wood textures coated beams and counter tops.

"We have professional bartenders, won't risk anyone going all 110% alcohol in and slip into coma on the floor," quipping, he moved to an entrance pressed into the end of a hall hidden behind the bar.

"110% alcohol?" he chuckled. "Does it even exist?"

"Nope, the strongest available is around 96% though. The max here is 70%, just because someone craves whisky at 11PM to spice up their evening."

They faced a new room, looked like a wardrobe for musicians after a show. A couch, a TV, a mini fridge on the counter next to a bigger fridge decorated with magnets and papers. A dinner table in a corner with five chairs surrounding the two sides reachable. Didn't look like it lived up to its use, the surface was covered in empty cardboard boxes and paper sheets crumpled and stained with coffee.

Hyungwon stepped into the room, taking each step with caution while looking around. He could spot several posters from artists he knew. Both from being a fan, and being an artist himself. 

"You have to meet the others," Jooheon sounded, walking over to a door Hyungwon had his back turned to.

The shorter man slipped the door open to reveal a set of three other males squeezed together. Two of them, the ones on the edges, were buff and built, muscles visible from under the tight pants and shirts. Hyungwon could see the buttons on the blond man's top, holding on to the other side for dear life, threatening to jump off any minute, send buttons to clatter out in the room.

They stopped attacking the lips and neck of the one squeezed between them. The raven haired didn't look pleased and whined, pushing his butt against the hip flush against his rear end. Looking Hyungwon direct in the eyes, ignored the fact that Jooheon was the one opening, they stared him down.

The shortest male, the one sandwitched between the two males, smiled brightly at him despite being annoyed about interruption, lips red and swollen, left no secret. His hair was messy, shoulders heaving to his raising breath.

"Hey, you're the new guy," the tiny man, compared to the two others, spoke up.

The blond buff guy lifted a hand from the previous speaking guy's thigh, tilting it before cupping the other's curved muscle again. The other guy, the one with the tan skin and long legs, about Hyungwon's height if his eyes could measure correct, nodded his head.

The blond seemed rather tired of Hyungwon's presence already (it was a fucking second calm your ass) he grabbed the chin of the middle guy, pushing until he could devour the lips of the shorter. Not scared of the audience watching, he drew out sounds from the shorter, teeth playing with the bottom lip attached to him.

Hyungwon gulped in shock, he didn't expect such an open make-out session in front of him on his first day. Jooheon kicked the door closed and walked over to lean against the surface.

"Don't look so bothered, they do that to everyone. Impatient little toddlers, ready to empty the bag of candy," he chuckled, Hyungwon's heated cheeks must have spoken the uncomfortable feeling he tasted on his tongue. "The extroverted and bright kiddo is Minhyuk. I guarantee you will meet him often. Blondie is Hoseok, he spends a lot of time at the gym, buffing up to look intimidating, but don't worry, he's a softie and is real nice. If necessary; his weak spot is his collarbone. Hyunwoo, introverted, silent dad, he's quiet but I promise you he will give you a night to remember."

"It sounds like I'm here for fucks," Hyungwon commented, flinched to the sound of, probably Minhyuk's, mewl from the other side of the door.

"You'll get a lot while working here, not as much as Minhyuk though, you don't look like someone like him."

Hyungwon tipped his head. "Someone like him?"

Jooheon added a little laugh, pushing himself off the surface of the door as soon as a mantra of pleasured noises slipped out from around the door.

"Yes, Minhyuk's the dick-lover here. Loves them so much he needs to be dicked down at least twice a day. If you want to go for a round, then know he tops too," Jooheon added a wink.

Hyungwon's brows arched, a red color dusting over his face and his lips parted. "How'd you know?"

"That you're a bottom or Minhyuk tops?" Jooheon paused in his steps to turn to Hyungwon. "You reek of bottom energy, and I know because Minhyuk is my boyfriend."

Hyungwon glanced down his body, empty blinks with his head working fulltime trying to figure out clues. Where the fuck does he reek of bottom energy?

"Boyfriend? Yet he stood between those two males getting…dicked?"

"As I said, he loves dick. Yes, boyfriend, I'm okay with him sleeping around though. It satisfies his little top demon, less moody and annoying at home," the man grinned.

"Wait, you don't let him top you?" Hyungwon knew very well he entered the field of confidential information. It was rather kept between the partners in the relationship, or obvious depending on the couple, but he couldn't stop himself as he was indeed the inexperienced virgin in the house.

Jooheon erupted into a low laugh. "No, never. I'm not the type to bottom."

Hyungwon let out an understanding sound. The other man walked over to the couch, harsh shaking to a body camouflaged in the black fabric. A black hoodie covered his torso, hood pulled over his head. His jeans were black, from the new position in the room he could spot the bare knees under the ripped holes.

If the man had been laying the other way Hyungwon would have spotted him when entering.

"Get up man, the new guy is here."

Hyungwon grimaced, if his new nickname would be New Guy, he'd leave and find a new club. No, he can't, scratch it.

The black clothed lump groaned, shifting to smack the other away. After what seemed like a fight against his own will, the lump pushed up, hood falling off his head to show the dark dyed hair strands. They were red, a hue under crimson maybe. Some strands were weaker in color, absorbing the light and shining as highlights instead.

The lump carded his hand through his locks, lifting his gaze to stare at Hyungwon.

"This is Changkyun, he's a bit grumpy because he and his boyfriend had a fight, and is now left with a rival ex-boyfriend," Jooheon explained, gestured his open palms towards the grumpy man.

The man on the couch slapped Jooheon's thigh, the sound pierced through the air over to Hyungwon.

"I am _not_ grumpy, that bitch deserved it. I didn't get use of him either, gave blowjobs like a soggy squash and had an ass so sensitive he'd scream before I got my cock in," Changkyun said nonchalant, raising up to head right over to an uncomfortable Hyungwon.

As the scaredy cat Hyungwon was, he stiffened, shoulders tensed and drawn high up under his ears as the shorter male circled him, eyeing him from head to toe, staring a bit too much at a private place.

"I'm sorry about your…boyf-err ex..?" Hyungwon tried but shut up as soon as the intimidating and dark eyes of the shorted stared back at him.

He stared with sharp eyes, pupils motionless as he could perfectly tear him apart staring into his soul. Hyungwon leaned a bit back, tried to pry himself away from the staggering stare. All for no avail, the shorter man's eyes followed him, not letting him go from the deadly stare. 

"Ew," a simple answer. Changkyun spun on his heel to retreat to the couch.

Hyungwon let out the breath he subconsciously held, shoulders fell down from their tensed state.

"He's good looking, but sure his virgin bum suits here? Virgins won't be easy to sell off," the redhead scoffed.

What's up with them commenting him being a virgin?

Wait, did he say _sell off_?

"He's a DJ, not as a stripper," Jooheon grabbed a water bottle from the minifridge.

"You have stri-?!" Hyungwon damned himself for not being able to even say the word, and letting it slip out so sudden and shocked. Must be a good first impression to the others. Main focus directed to the explicit-mouthed lump.

The latter cocked a brow towards him, mischievous grin dancing over his lips.

"What? Is a little naked skin going to scare you off? Of course not, we have dancers and performers, but no strippers, quite illegal at this point. Calm down, Virgin Kitten."

Hyungwon looked over to Jooheon for a kind of support or help, but the other seemed way more interested in his phone than helping the newcomer out. Too bad he isn't considered 'must protecc' by the orange haired.

"So, when are you starting for real?" Explicit Lump asked, leaning on his hand, still with this intimidating stare of his.

"This weekend, I'll move my stuff over tomorrow and Friday," Hyungwon answered in a low voice. Something he probably shouldn't have done, picturing himself as a tinier boy than what he is. Or well, he is embarrassed, shy and maybe a little vulnerable too, but… fuck there is no but.

He smirked. "Great, can't wait to see you in action."

≥◊≤

Hyungwon rigged his stuff. One last sound check and tuned his pioneer to fit today's show. He glanced over to the buff guys, climbing up ladders to decorate the walls and change the plastic sheets in the spotlights.

Minhyuk ran back and forth from the kitchen slash bar, whatever, with cups, the colored ones. Jooheon was nowhere to be seen, wiped off the place like dust in wind. He wanted to ask where the orange-haired could hide, considering Jooheon was the one he trusted and felt safe with in this place, but didn't dare to. First of all, Minhyuk ran like a chicken, impossible to fetch a hold of. Hoseok and Hyunwoo would not be added to the consideration. 

Speak of the devil, Hyunwoo turned around like he read Hyungwon's thoughts. He looked right at him, meeting his gaze which was glued to him for God knows how long. He smirked, cocking one of those thick brows of his. His skin is so tan, like a milk chocolate bar. Bet every inch of his stomach looks like one, he didn't hide the fact he owns a built pack underneath his clothes. Wonder if he-

Hyungwon startled a little, realizing what he thought of and his mouth fell agape. There was no question if the brunet had seen him or not. His smirk was mischievous, a little hint of the white row of teeth behind. Hyungwon gulped, threw his head to the sides and looked for an exit. He rushed off the stage and in through the door he had seen Minhyuk repeat his entry, hoping the _buffie_ wouldn't follow him and think it was some kind of hint.

No Minhyuk. Of course.

But there is a Changkyun. Behind the bar counter, leaning against the shelf full of glass bottles with all types of alcohol beverages plastered with the company logo. He tapped on his phone, head tilted to the side. He was too occupied to make the gray-haired DJ's presence known.

With his heart hammering in his throat, he snuck back out, sprinting to his apartment. He didn't see Hyunwoo's tail anywhere, leaving him at least with the relief he could breathe without being noticed. Hoseok too far up securing a lamp to notice Hyungwon.

His room pictured an open box as a bedroom with a door leading to a bathroom. The room had a big bed placed in the middle along the wall to the right for the door, so big Hyungwon didn't need to care about laying still. There was a built-in closet in the wall next to the bathroom door, enough space to fit a whole clothing store in there.

His bathroom was luxurious, white tiles with cables warming up the coldness before he stepped in. The shower glistened and the echoing of the radio was reassuring when the water burned his skin to red sensitive fields.

You won't catch Hyungwon complaining. Considering he got the apartment for a decent prize, this is a place he could survive at, despite having scary co-workers. Being the DJ there, or working in general, was a coupon, making it cheaper. They were all offered to buy one of these rooms, a shorter way back after a weekend of fun, and more diligent working whenever they needed.

He flopped down to the bed, bouncing with the bed springs. He curled himself into his sheets to hide his embarrassment for himself.

≥◊≤

The music made the whole place shake. The floor trembled by the loud music, even if it was from the room next to the one he was currently in.

Hyungwon's performance went well. He was happy with his choices for today's songs, and the crowd seemed satisfied too. He got a lot of applause and he had heard from Jooheon seconds ago they might be getting a doubled crowd next week because he _slayed_ the stage.

It did boost Hyungwon's confidence, and he was really looking forward to his show the following day.

He leaned against the bar counter, massaging his temples to soothe the soon-to-settle headache. He really needed a painkiller. Or water, water would be great.

A pair of arms folded over the surface in front of him, making him lift his heavy head. Changkyun stood there, in a black shirt stuffed into an equal dark pair of jeans. His hair was styled, draped over to the side, revealing his forehead.

He can't stop himself for thinking of this guy as a handsome guy, an _extremely_ handsome man.

Changkyun smiled, warm and soft. Inviting the older to stay a while and have a chat with him.

"Want something, Mr. DJ?" he asked, pushed himself off to look at him with clear sight.

Call Hyungwon crazy, but Changkyun is way nicer now that Jooheon hasn't riled him up, like a bull seeing red. On the other hand, he showed his cute and soft side. The open and nice Changkyun who could be compared to a little, cuddle-loving puppy.

The red bar lights glistened in his hair, the already red strands shined under the light. The most faded parts of his dye absorbed the light, small beads of glitter decorated through the thousands of strands. It looked soft, like silk to the touch of finger pads. His skin a weaker shade of the red lamps, the weakest of pure blushes, but feigned.

A dimple hollowed into his cheek, eyes glimmered a little in the weak lights flashing in through the open door behind Hyungwon.

"Uh… water?" he said, rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.

"What? Dude, you can get that in the living room, I mean you want some booze?" Changkyun pointed to the bottles behind him.

"Oh, well… apple juice?" he looked at Changkyun, underlined with his eyes he meant it.

"The fuck? You such a virgin you don't even drink?" he chuckled, bent under the counter, plopped down a carton of a green box with a red apple painted on the bulged front. "You might want to play it discreet and use a cup," he nodded to the same cups the guests around the place held in their grasps.

Hyungwon looked over to them, red, pink, green and see-through. He stretched his arm over to slip one of the green ones off the stack.

"No, are you fucking insane," Changkyun swatted his arm to let it go. The cup bounced against the surface before disappearing behind the counter, rattling on the floor to silence. The sound completely muffled by the music pushing through from the open door. "The green ones are for those who want to get laid, steer _away_. Are you this inexperienced?"

"Wait you have meanings for the cups?" Hyungwon's brows rose, a sudden feeling of nervousness. You know what, drinking from the straw right from the carton doesn't seem like such a big deal.

"Of course," the redhead answered before he pushed one of the pink cups over to him. "The whole reason someone attends to a party is to get laid, and someone needs something to help them get started."

Hyungwon thanked him, nonetheless. If he had walked out and in an immediate tug forced away with someone wanting the no-no parts of his, he'd die. Let's not forget Hyunwoo is somewhere, with the wrong thoughts from Hyungwon's stare lingering.

Why would it matter? Hours ago, he wanted to touch his chocolate abs, even feel the elder's weight pin him against a mattress and give him this ' _night to remember'._

God fucking damnit. Stop.

Aggressive, he stabbed the carton with the straw to press the liquid into the cup. Thank god almost all of the guests danced or enjoyed the performance going on. No one inside the bar to bust his ass.

He gave the box back to Changkyun, who threw it into the bin without looking. He leaned his hip against the edge, he managed to look bigger than Hyungwon. Or it could be the broad shoulders, while Hyungwon is like a stick figure. Changkyun has got a little meat as well.

The DJ opened his mouth to ask a question, a fawning-like way to maintain a chat between them. A question as simple as: _calm evening_ _?_ , but was stopped (probably for his own good) when the other opened his mouth.

"What's the satisfaction you want to get form this place?" Changkyun wipes his hands on his pants, not that there is anything on his hands.

"Pardon?"

"Minhyuk gets dicked enough to earn himself feared glances rather than shamed glares. Jooheon performs his creations, also gets to fuck Minhyuk until the whole building is reminded that the yappy vitamin is _his_. The built guys get to sleep around, I fuck. You? What do you get?" Changkyun may have crossed the line extra on purpose. Leaning back over the counter to enter Hyungwon's personal bubble. His cheeks heated up, eyes darting away to avoid the burning and dark orbs of the other. "Oh, c'mon. You ain't that scared."

"I- I, uh. I just wanted a job, and perform my songs, that’s all," Hyungwon cupped his cheek to hide the burning. But Changkyun had already noticed.

"So, you don't even wanna get Hoseok to drive his dick into you?" Changkyun's face twisted into a startled expression when Hyungwon dropped his head to the counter.

"Can we please…drop it? I don't like… _this_ , it makes me uncomfortable," if his headache hadn't made an appearance earlier, it sure debuted now.

"Jesus, is it really necessary to crack your skull like that?" he pried Hyungwon's head up from the wooden surface, his thumb from his free hand with swift motions over the reddening area.

Hyungwon blushed, lips parting in a shocked exhale.

Changkyun leaned back after making sure there was no split paving through his forehead. His phone buzzed, funny how Hyungwon heard it over the music thundering next to them. The redhead skimmed through before turning to the shelves behind himself, grabbed a brown bottle labeled Hennessy. He poured ice into a deep metallic cup, pouring the liquor into it afterwards.

Hyungwon stared amused at the man working. Mixing liquids with exact eye measurements. Shaking the mixer and pouring it into a glass with fresh ice cubes afterwards. Right the second he finished, Minhyuk came rushing in.

The blond was clad in a pair of tight leather pants, designed to grope his butt and crotch. He wore a crop top, hard to tell if it was white or drenched in neon. He grabbed the glass and gulped down half of the content before slamming it back to the desk. Changkyun watched as if this was a regular Friday night demeanor from Minhyuk.

"Did the little bird lose his mate?" the redhead fake sulked, pout on his lips with a whiny voice.

"Shut up, nasty," Minhyuk groaned. "He's packing up."  
"Aw, the slut is craving Daddy's cock," Changkyun grinned, crossed his arms and rested his weight on his hip.

Hyungwon sat silent on his stool, taking a sip from his discreet apple juice. Whatever happened, was none of his business and he would prefer to stay out.

Minhyuk frowned, stuck out his tongue.

"The alpha male is still fucking upset about his boyfriend leaving him," the blond downed the rest of his drink. Closing his eyes in an attempt to hold the alcohol. "Boo-hoo."

"You bring up my ex?" Changkyun cocked his brow before laughing to mock him.

"Kihyun is a fucking great guy, you're just too bad to see it," he hiccupped, pointing his finger to the shorter. "You're just- you're just a nasty, disgusting, motherfucker," he panted. It was obvious Minhyuk didn't hold alcohol well, downed this fast made him already sway on his feet.

Hyungwon placed his cup down, feeling a bit too unwell to drink more of the bitter juice.

Changkyun scowled, slammed his palms on the bar.

" _Kihyun_ ," he snarled, "is the motherfucker here, don't you dig his bad actions under your oh-so wonderful friendship."

"The fuck? You were the one who ruined it all!"

"Why does that matter to you?!"

Minhyuk shot from his stool, sending it on a trip to glide on the floor and crash against the wall. His palms mirrored Changkyun's, leaning over so their faces were close enough to stare at the other with their stabbing eyes. The redhead gritted his teeth, Minhyuk snarled.

Hyungwon glanced to the door. Should he get Jooheon? He could talk to his boyfriend, and calm his friend. Hyunwoo and Hoseok could be strong enough to pull them away using physical strength. What was the best solution at this point though? Wisdom and familiarity, or strength and violence?

His movement made Minhyuk's eyes dart away from Changkyun to look at Hyungwon. He seemed to have missed the presence of the other when he barged in.

His eyes grew to the size of golf balls, pupils blowing wide. His lips parted, trembling jaw before he closed it tight. Eyes sparkled with melancholic dots.

It's as if he feels bad. Guilty. As if this wasn't meant to be known for Hyungwon's ears. Minhyuk drew himself away from Changkyun, changed into his soft self again. The damp priory evaporated out of his ears gone, his red face calmed down to his pale cheeks.

"Hyungwon," he simply said to acknowledge the younger's presence. His eyes fell to the cup in front of him. "You gave him the pink cup?" back to snarling, but way lower and less…threatening?

What does the pink cup mean?

Minhyuk moved over to Hyungwon, took his hand into his and cupped his cheek with the other hand.

Minhyuk had been like Jooheon promised, someone he would meet often for sure. He took contact with Hyungwon, when he wasn't busy being…dicked. He turned out to be a big sweetheart and despite from Jooheon, Minhyuk wanted to protect Hyungwon like he was a vulnerable child.

It took several strokes of the elder's thumb, before he took the hint and got to his feet.

"C'mon darling, it's getting late."  
A last hatred glance to Changkyun, Minhyuk lead them out of the room.

≥◊≤

_Explicit Kyun 2.06AM_

_How do you do it?_

_What?_

_Like…your talking?_

_Why are you awake at this hour?_

_My talking?_

_I cant sleep_

_Yes, like…youre so explicit when you talk_

_You cant sleep? Wow didnt know id meet that one_

_You gotta be more specific if you want to be understood_

_Okayokay_

_So you talk about d and c and fcking openly like its nothing, how do you do it? Its so humiliating_

_D and C? AHAHAAGGAHAGA_

_Dude, you need to lose that v-card_

_My v-card? What is that?_

_The actual…_

_You wanna come over?_

_To your apartment? Now?_

_No to the moon at 69.69_

_Yes my place now_

Hyungwon shuffled to sit, glanced over to his exterior door leading to the hall. He had clear view from his bed, the light from the hall slipped in from under the door. It lit up his room enough to catch the lumps of clothing, coordinating where to set his steps so he could get dressed.

If he would get dressed. Gaze fell to the hands resting on his duvet covered lap. Slight trembling, fingertips quivering in rhythm. Should he really go over to Changkyun's at this hour? It was him who started the conversation, he could blame himself. It was meant as a little question with a simple answer, how did he end up being invited over?

Hyungwon could say no, sleep felt more interesting. But the feeling in his guts told him to get his ass up and walk over. Maybe Changkyun would give him tips face to face. There are people who prefer talking instead of texting. Maybe Changkyun was one of them.

His duvet rustled around his moving limbs, the cold air attacked his skin. He shivered, throwing himself over to reach for his sweater and slip it over his head. Last, he got into his pants and socks, skipped the shoes considering they would be too noisy and maybe catch attention.

Hyungwon held his phone tight as he walked down the hall to the door shielding Changkyun's space. A feeling told him to turn around, slip into his comforting zone of a bed and sleep. Search up on the Internet instead of being taught by his coworker. Yet, he didn't hesitate drum his knuckles against the door. Light, almost unnoticeable for the naked ear. Unless there is an expected visit from a certain person. 

The redhead opened the door as silent as the knocks, greeted him with a low _hey_ and a grin of confidence. He opened the door enough for the other to slip in without getting caught by the wooden plate. The gray haired casted an apprehensive glance towards the doors, disappearing inside when they were all still closed.

Hyungwon scanned Changkyun's room, almost the same as Hyungwon's. The bed stood right ahead from the door, under a window that was covered by a set of marine blue curtains. His room was neat, until he spotted the clothes piled up on the chair and the desk filled with books, papers and wine bottles.

"Virgin Kitten wondered how I can speak so _explicitly?_ " Changkyun's lips twitched, Hyungwon sighed by the nickname. The taller nodded, his bedhead clouded his vision with gray bangs floating in messy waves. "It's easy when you've experienced it, have you tried something sexual before?"

Changkyun took a step into his personal bubble, too close for his liking, but also comforting. Either way, Hyungwon was happy he was the tallest of them. The redhead lifted his fingers to brush his bangs around in a playful and flirty manner, twist and pull the strands just the weakest.

"No," he emptied his lungs, relaxed into the distant touch.

"Nothing? No fingering, no jacking off?" he lifted the strands to see his eyes. Hyungwon replied with shaking his head. "Oh boy, we have some work to do. Alright, strip."

Hyungwon stared at the other. Color drained from his face, left as pale as the sheet of a ghost "W-What?"

"Off with your clothes, you wanted to learn, right?"

The DJ swallowed the bump his throat created, he let his head quiver with a nod. His hands shook, intense of fear and nerves, as he lifted them to the hem of his sweater, rested them against the fabric and a blank stare to the floor. Was this a good idea? He could do this in his own bed, or not. What's wrong with staying a virgin?

But he's lying to himself, he wants to feel the intense feeling of sex with a partner, submit to the pleasure other brag about. Feel hands worship him and words exchanged for him, no one else than him. In this moment, it happened to be Changkyun. Which is more than okay for Hyungwon.

Changkyun's foot started to tap against the floor, earning the DJ's attention, falling out of his head to raise his head to the other.

"I don't have all night," tone candid and sharp.

"Oh, right," Hyungwon mumbled, curled his fingers all the way under the hem, pulled it off over his head. Careful not to trap his earrings and rip them out.

Changkyun's eyes were glued to his hands, followed as they moved down to unbutton his pants and zip the fly open with a biting hiss from the zipper. Hyungwon peeled off his pants, revealed milky-pale skin for the other's eyes. Undressing under the other's gaze felt naughty, strange, but it elicited a spark of excitement to set fire to his body. He shivered under the sharp, shameless stare Changkyun recorded him under.

"I said strip, not underwear model," Changkyun's deep voice reached him when he yet again stopped to think.

Fuck, this is not the moment to figure out deep voices are what gets him off.

The tallest glanced down on his dark briefs, hooked his thumbs under the waistband and tugged them off. His cheeks heated up, he stood stark naked in front of his colleague, the latter's voracious eyes watching him. Hyungwon let one arm hang loose in front of his crotch, an attempt to keep as much as possible hidden. The other arm folded over his chest to warm his gradual lowering body heat.

"Now get on the bed and play with yourself," the bartender walked over to his bedside table, pulled open the drawer and lifted out a plastic bottle. It looked used, the etiquette stained and scratched, curled and crumpled, as wet paper does. Underlined the fact; Changkyun is _active_.

"I-It's not a big deal, I can go back home and not mess up your sheets, haha, I-," his nerves stuttered, hand soothed the goosebumps on his arm. "Maybe we should just go to sleep, y'know?"

"Hyungwon, get on the bed," Changkyun's dark eyes, voice lower than it was just seconds ago, were intimidating. His voice had a demanding tone to it, leaving Hyungwon to decide whether he wanted to obey or sprint off, a possible punishment if he didn't listen.

He jolted, rushed over to the bed and climbed up. He laid his back against the set of four pillows lined up against the headboard, a careful peak over to the other who stood too close to the bed in Hyungwon's oppinion, waiting for him to do anything. He felt like the prey the younger had set his mark on.

He tilted his head. "Go on, touch yourself."

The gray-haired male hesitated to wrap his fingers around the base of his member, easing a nervous sigh to slip out between his lips. He gave it a few experimental tugs, felt the organ harden under his touch. Simple, untouched for so long the lightest touch awoke the sexual tension. It felt weird, different, the details brushed under his fingers and revealed veins and crinkles he didn't know existed.

The skin was soft, extremely sensitive under the crown and around the slit, enough to near the edge of painful pleasure. Hyungwon focused rather on the base, not ready to writhe by the overwhelming tip.

Changkyun hummed beside him. Hyungwon gasped, loosened the grip of his hand when it became too much, his cock standing proud, absorbed each touch and transferred the feeling to his lower stomach. Even if he had light strokes careful caresses up and down, it burned his skin. He dared to thumb the crown, followed the bulge and smear the little droplets of precum over the heated skin.

Immediate regret, he wasn't ready for the flaming heat storming inside. He arched his back up from the bed in a choked moan, accidental clutch of his fist, ending in a firm pinch squeezing the organ like a squeaky toy. He groaned loud, writhed his body away from his own touch.

Hyungwon let go, deep gasp of air drawn into his chest. The gray-haired glanced up to the younger. He judged him where he stood, it was obvious how he thought of him as a sexual wimp. But Hyungwon refused to leave the other with something to tease him for, let his hand travel south until the pads of his fingers touched his puckered hole.

Careful, he watched as the shorter swallowed, Adam's apple bobbed in the column of his throat. Changkyun's eyes darted to his ass, extended his neck discreet to see over his thighs. Satisfied with the reaction, he tried to ease his index in, followed by the finger next in line. He groaned, pulled his brows tight.

"Two fingers at the first act? Damn," Changkyun sniggered. "Might want this," he said, gave Hyungwon a short notice before something cold and wet seeped onto his fingers.

He recognized it as lube, from the container he took up from his drawer. Slowly, he pushed in the rest of the length. His hole greedy swallowed the digits, less painful and easier than without the lubricant. Nevertheless, it was painful, his eyes tightened into straight lines as his rim stretched. His closed eyes gave him a second to breathe without feeling the other male's eyes set him on fire.

"Ow," he sighed, tossed his head to the side.

His knuckles reached his skin, touched in a brief second before he pulled them right out. The tips rested against his opening, white and sticky lube ran down his skin. He let out a low whine. It was way easier in his head than what it was doing it.

"There you go, good boy," Changkyun had kneeled down to lean against the mattress, and brushed his hair to curl behind his ear. "Now try again."

He laid still, the fingers of the other in a slow wander over his skin. The tender touch so, _so_ sweet. Traveled from behind his ear, over his jawline, to the corner of his eye, continued over his nose to follow the straight, robust line forming his nose. A weak poke to his round nose, over his brows and a caring brush down his temple.

"Come on, move them slower," he whispered into his ear, his left hand trailed down and stroked his thigh. A conscious rhythm made to guide Hyungwon.

Hyungwon drove his fingers in again, followed the next stroke of the other's hand. The rhythm was perfect, even better with the other man's hands on his skin. He tried to spread the digits apart and scissor as he had read others do. Thrusting a bit harder he curled his fingers, groaning to the feeling of his dumpy walls wrapped around.

Hyungwon opened his eyes, met the other male's immediately. The taller twisted his body, trying to push himself further down, but it didn't reach deep enough, even if his fingers were quite long. It left him unsatisfied, feeling of constant teasing instead of pleasure. He let out a desperate mewl.

He looked at the fingers the other had curled over his thigh, not as long as his but thicker and more skilled. Eyes fell shut again, tried to figure out the best way to pleasure himself. He thought of Changkyun's fingers, changed his own out with the younger's.

"Changkyun," his pitched voice sounded. "Not enough."

"Be patient," he replied short, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Hyungwon made sure the other watched him, spreading his legs and lifted his hips. The squelching sound from the lube reached their ears, loud and obscene. He felt loose enough to fit in a third one, the thought sounded in his head, but he pushed it away. He didn't want his fingers, he wanted the other.

He couldn't believe how greedy he became for the younger's touch by just being watched by him. He knew Changkyun was handsome, so sweet and would make him feel good. He had spent time with him, enough to know this. Even though he had never experienced intimacy with him. But there was no doubt he was skilled.

"No," he whined, mouth fell open to gasp.

Hyungwon tossed his neck back and displayed himself under the lustful eyes of the younger. He hiccupped, scraping his blunt nails by accident against his walls. It burned, it felt sore and numb afterwards, but it didn't calm the feeling of not reaching _the_ point.

"Fuck me, Changkyun, _fuck_ _me_ ," he begged, ashamed of himself and how far he pulled the game, but ready to be pleasured and get _it_.

The other stopped, blank stares. His hand knit into a fist, nails forced into the skin. His lip became a prey for his teeth, eyes growing with lust. But he stopped himself, he tried to fight the desire to oblige the begging. Hyungwon whined when he didn't do anything, made sure to stare into his eyes, pleading.

Changkyun examined his face. Groaning, he rose up, before he pulled his t-shirt off followed by his pants dropping to the floor. The force he used to pull them off made a few stitches break. "On all four," he demanded.

Hyungwon pulled out fast, rolled over to push himself up to his knees on shaky arms. The redhead crawled up behind him, taking ahold of his hips and moved him to press his hard-on against his butt. It felt weird, the unfamiliar feeling of something slipping in between his cheeks. Flesh rubbing over his entrance and spread his ass.

"You feel that baby? That's how turned on I got by watching you," his hand traveled down his thigh, slipping around the roundness before clawing his nails against the underside of his thighs up to the start of his butt cheek. "You need a safe word?"

It was more of a statement than a question, as if Changkyun knew just the slightest touch of his cock would leave him heaving for air. Hyungwon turned his brain around to find one word, but everything was merged into a hazy mess of pleasured fog. He couldn't think of anything else than to be fucked, to feel his prostate elicit his whole body.

"Lavender," he murmured, remembering seeing it on the soap dispenser in his bathroom. "Lavender."

"Good, Kitten."

At least he dropped the _Virgin_ part this time.

Changkyun opened the cap to the lube, squirted out a decent amount to coat his member. He had already wrapped his cock in a condom. He lined up with Hyungwon's red entrance and pushed in without a warning.

Hyungwon's breath caught in a hitch, the head slipped through and pressed his opening apart. It stretched way more than his fingers, and it only worsened by the length disappearing into him getting thicker at the base. Maybe he should have gone for three fingers?

Seated to the hilt, Changkyun groaned, his body warm against Hyungwon's. The skin was soft, he grinded his pelvis, the smooth surface of the younger's hips brushed over his butt cheeks. He wanted to touch, but couldn't reach his fingers enough to be able to. He had to save it for another occasion.

Changkyun kneaded Hyungwon's thighs, spreading his cheeks apart to look where they were connected.

"So fucking tight, I'll fuck your virgin ass good, you want that, yeah?"

Hyungwon nodded with enthusiasm, shocking Changkyun a little, but also himself. He lost all his shyness so fast, and if the redhead didn't wreck him soon, he would have to beg.

Changkyun pulled out until only the tip was inside, thrusting back into the heat with a force sending the taller forward, a loud moan erupting. His head fell to hang, pushing his hips back to the thrusts building up speed. It felt way more intimate than he imagined, more detailed to feel the other's cock against his own walls. He slid in and out, the wetness from the lube made it easy to build up a pace and reach far in.

Hyungwon closed his eyes, let noises he had never heard himself create slip through his open mouth. He felt bubbly and warm inside, his stomach tickling with a feeling building up. The light tingles of the cock gliding in and out in hard and fast thrusts easing out whines and moans from Hyungwon.

He wouldn't have guessed it felt this feathery. Letting himself be moved to the cadence of the thrusts.

"So loud," Changkyun curled his arm under his torso, finding a perky nipple to pinch between his fingers. He smiled, using the hand on Hyungwon's hip to pull him flush against himself, rutting into his heat. "You'll let the whole place know about you."

Hyungwon's back arched, a moan cut off in his throat as spit dribbled down his chin. His head thrown back and the bubbling feeling in his stomach built up, intense flames heating him up. He cried out in whimpers. Changkyun found his sweet spot, and now that he knew where it was, he abused it.

Sending wave after wave of pleasure up Hyungwon's spine, helping the bubbles to drip over. He knew he wouldn't last long, making all hundred times worse by how stimulated and oversensitive he was.

"Cha-Changkyun," Hyungwon choked, half gone in his burning body. His fingers twisted into the sheets, crumpling the excess together in his grip.

A last roll of his hips, body jolted, and his arms gave out under him, he came. Loud and pitched mantra of moans escaped Hyungwon, eyes rolled into his skull, cum dripped down his stomach.

"Good Kitten," the redhead praised, brushed his chin with his finger.

Changkyun chased his own orgasm, thrusts irregular but so perfect. Hyungwon couldn't stop, he couldn't help craving more, despite having his release a second ago. He rocked his body, helping the other to maintain the incredible pace they had.

Changkyun groaned behind him, his deep voice growling in his throat. Nails dug into his hips, pushing the body up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Kitten. Yes, like that, you're doing so well," he smirked, earning a moan from Hyungwon.

Hyungwon worked his languid dick back to erection, although, Changkyun's release was the main thought in mind. His member pointed proud, red and ready to release again.

Changkyun grabbed his chin, bent over Hyungwon's back and guided his head to face him. His half-lidded eyes watched the other's blown ones. He let his voice reveal his own moans, grunts mixed with gasps and whines. It was like music to his ears, so pretty and melodic. Weak and soft sounds erupting from the explicit-mouthed guy. He had a soft side after all.

The other came, a moan the taller would never have connected to Changkyun sounded behind him. The condom expanded, a warm, mushy spot now massaging his walls next to the cock. Changkyun's voice pitched, cracked at the edges and was muffled by his panting.

The younger's hand once again snaked under his torso, this time forming a ring with his fingers which he slid over the burning red erection of the taller.

"Thrust," he coaxed into the DJ's ear, deep voice hoarse and crude.

The gray-haired tried to move his hips, a desperate whine from the touch. He tried again, his body not cooperating and instead of a thrust he twitched. Clenching around the other, easing out a gasp from the man over his shoulder.

"I-I can't," Hyungwon whined, turned his head to meet the other's eyes.

"You can," Changkyun readjusted his knees behind him, cradling the elder's butt against his pelvis.

He thrusted his hips, pushing the other with him, still buried deep inside his heat. The motion moved Hyungwon's body with a jolt enough to slide the ring down a decent path on his cock, and back up.

"O-oh," Hyungwon hummed, letting his body be, once again, moved by the other.

The ring was tight around his member, the dick in his ass so swiftly running over his prostate again and again. It moved all the way down, and slid up to the crown, tightened as it pushed his orgasm closer. Changkyun's lips played with his neck, sucked bruises and marks into the connection of his neck and shoulder.

Hyungwon tipped his neck, kisses trailing up to his jaw, tongue followed the curve. The second orgasm rushed through him like lightning striking his body parts in hurting and hot waves.

Changkyun pulled out, a bit too painful against his abused and sensitive rim, discarded the condom into the bin next to the bedside table. He flopped onto his back, chest rising to his panting. Hyungwon tried to keep himself awake, reminding himself he needs to get back. But the other curled himself against him, arms locking him in an embrace.

It felt more important to fall asleep cuddling the man he was fucked by, than getting back to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the new tag, implied rape, if it triggers you, i apologize. I had no intentions to drag it this far. It's a brief mention from Minhyuk, no digging into it.  
> Enjoy this last piece nonetheless, and I hope to see y'all in future works ;) <3

Tuesday afternoon, Hyungwon padded into the kitchen in the living room area for the employees. Changkyun's alarm went off hours earlier, it didn't wake up Hyungwon enough to realize he'd be left alone. Nevertheless, he didn't expect to wake up in a cuddled state, a warm embrace, words telling him to stay a little more. He never got the chance to get the taste of the thought.

The tall male headed to the fridge to find his leftover bowl with rice, pushed it into the microwave and turned away to find chopsticks. The machine hummed behind him in a muffled groan. The tap of the sink shifted up under his fingers, the glass filled up with the cold liquid. 

Hyungwon carded his fingers through the hair strands which had decided to weave a basket while he slept. He tried to push his glasses back onto his nose, but fingers ended up slipping off the plastic rim and smudge prints all over the glass. Sighing, he took them off, buried his hand in the hoodie to use the sleeve to wipe of the smudge.

Two hands moved to grope his ass, causing the glasses to fall out of his grip. A gasp of shock slipped past his lips and all he could do was freezing in place. Warm, smooth and soft, reminding him of the warm embrace of the duvet and a body pressed against him. Hands traveled up the curve of his butt hidden under the oversized hoodie. Fingers dug into the skinny flesh and kneaded it until he writhed. Hyungwon pushed himself further against the counter as it was the only way to escape from the body pressed close his back.

He whipped his head around, locking with the blond man's next to him. He wore an expressionless face, kept his eyes on Hyungwon and not the man behind him.

"He's got nothing, like a flat wall," the deep voice of the second buff guy sounded. Crawled into his ear and made him crumple against himself

Hyungwon was ripped away from the protection the counter offered, nails scraping with his refusing manner. Although, to no avail. The other man was stronger, had better access, and could rip the other away like he was a feather. Held against the broad torso of the tan man by him pressing a hand onto his chest, he was stuck.

Hoseok lifted the front of his hoodie, staring at his clothed dick. Hyungwon tried to fight Hyunwoo, grip his hoody, cover himself, but the man was a giant. A tight grasp around his wrists with his free hand, holding his limbs still, clearing the path for the shorter.

"Let me go!" he squealed, squirmed against Hyunwoo's body.

Hoseok's hand slipped past the waistband of Hyungwon's shorts, past the band of the underwear and right over to his member. He palmed the shaft, earning a hiss from the DJ. "He's not big either, definitely a bottom," he grinned. "Bet he'd rip apart by just one off our dicks," Hoseok withdrew his hand, the hoodie fell back over his crotch. The blond took the last step between him and the two others and gripped the DJ's chin. "New guy lost his virginity, and he wasn't ashamed about it."

Hyungwon damned himself for blushing to Hoseok's words.

"You were so loud, woke us up as if you called out for us. We wanted to fuck you so bad, wreck you more than Changkyun did," Hyunwoo murmured, letting the palms of his hands trail down Hyungwon's torso.

"Let me go," Hyungwon tried to twist himself out of the grip.

_Weak spot is collar bones._

Jooheon's voice appeared in his head, the warm smile with his puffed cheeks.

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok, trailed his eyes down his neck to his exposed collar bones. His hands were free while Hyunwoo explored under his hoodie. If he swung his arm with enough force, he could hit the blond. Right under his collar bones. He wasn't much of a muscle man, but it would give him enough time to rip away. If he was lucky.

The taller shifted uncomfortably and curled his fingers to a fist. A long breath to collect himself before he stepped forward.

Hyunwoo cupped his cheek, turned his head towards him. Their height on the same level, eyes staring deep. Hyungwon's knees buckled, and the fist he barely started lifting, stopped. Hyunwoo's milk chocolate skin up close was so gorgeous. Sun kissed and uncleaned skin trailing his cheeks. Eyes deep and dark, irises staring so soft it made him look…caring?

The hand clutching his cheek felt soft, the same feeling when they trailed up his body. He wanted to feel more, Hyungwon wanted Hyunwoo's hands on him. On him, and only him.

"Hey, I want some too," Hoseok interrupted, grinded his hips against Hyungwon in the process of leaning to the crook of his neck.

The DJ snapped back. His fist back on track, he gasped for air and swung, eyes shut in fear. The perked bone was right before him, with the swing he calculated he could hit it like a bullseye. But an iron grip stopped him, locked around his wrist and forced his body to bend over. Ripped away from Hyunwoo, his arm folded against his back, staring blank to the floor.

"Who told you about that?" Hoseok hissed.

_He's a softie._

Bitch, where?

Hyungwon cried out in pain, knees breaking under the weight over him, and he sunk to the floor. Hoseok gripped his locks tight between his fingers, forced his head back with a harsh tug.

"Who fucking told you?" he snarled, the patience he never had was gone.

"Jooheon," Hyungwon whimpered, the grip on his wrist stopping his blood from reaching his fingers. A boiling feeling numbing his hand. "Jooheon told me, let go, let go, let go."

Hoseok pushed him to the floor, the gray-haired crumbled together. Soothingly brushing his fingers over the reddening wrist.

"Too bad he's Changkyun's toy," Hoseok tsked, earning a hum from Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon looked up to the brunet, eyes focused on him. The soft glitter was there, he wanted to break out and do something, the little twitches of his muscles busted him. He inched forward, but his eyes darted away, following Hoseok. Out of sight behind a door, the two obscene men acting as if nothing happened.

"Fuck," Hyungwon whispered, tears pressing against his eyes. He would have never imagined himself in such a scenario when he applied for this job.

He backed himself into a corner, cuddled up against his bare, cold legs. The rice forgotten, he wasn't hungry. Not anymore. He felt like throwing up, find comfort in someone. Changkyun, curl up against him, cry a little, and receive the friendly comments and soothing pats to his gray locks.

The place was empty. From what he knew Changkyun and Jooheon were out shopping. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had retreated to either one bedroom, or each to their separate own. Most likely the first option. 

It left the corner to be a safe spot. His body drained for energy, he couldn't crawl himself to his apartment, he would also risk stumbling upon Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

"Hyungwon?" a soft voice giggled. "In the corner?"

Hyungwon looked up to see a raven-haired slip through the doors, phone in hand and a pair of round glasses on the tip of his nose. His eyes fell to an item on the floor next to the kitchen cabinets. Dropping his phone into his pocket, he walked over to pick it up, and over to the taller. He placed the glasses onto Hyungwon's face, brushing his stray strands away.

"I heard you slept with Changkyun," Minhyuk pulled the younger into his embrace. An embrace Hyungwon had wished to receive minutes ago, relieved to earn it. His tone was stern, worried and careful. His features were soft, eyes scanning the other boy.

"Why is that a rumor?" Hyungwon mumbled, let himself curl his long limbs against Minhyuk.

"Sweetie you were loud, but there is also this thing about Kkukkung; you simply do not touch his things. Especially not boyfriends," Minhyuk laughed carded his fingers through the gray strands.

Not exactly what Hoseok called him.

"I'm not his boyfriend," Hyungwon murmured, gripping on to the other's shirt.

"Maybe not, but you still slept with him and you never know when something escalates."

"After we had s…sex he hasn't exchanged a word with me. He left early this morning, didn't wake me up, nor say something. Leave me a message, nada," he sighed, closed his eyes to the loving feeling Minhyuk gave him from the soft touches. Much better than the heart-hammering scene earlier. "It's like I was… _that_ bad."

"No, I'm sure you were great. Remember he just came out of a relationship, he may be a bit scared to jump right in again," Minhyuk kissed the top of his head. "And we all know how precious your sleep is to you, so he wouldn't seem like a bad person and wake you up."

"I mean, it wasn't supposed to happen, I just sent him a message and then he asked me to play with myself, and my sexual tension just came like a flood wave over me. All saved up just to be extra whiny and desperate for my first time," Hyungwon explained, fiddled with the loose hem carefully draped over Minhyuk's pants. "Then suddenly he was fucking me, and I couldn't stop. No feels involved."

"Kyun gets attached to people fast, he won't discard you like his condoms," he sniggered, trailing his fingers down the other's cheek to make him look at him. "If you want a bonus slash boost; Kyun's got sensitive ears. Moan, sigh, whine, lick and bite his ears and he'll be the one with shaky knees begging _you_ for more."

Hyungwon's brows furrowed looking up at the raven. "How do you know?"

He winked. "I've got my information from sleeping with him," Minhyuk touched his thighs with his pale hands, stroking them to get some warmth into the freezing limbs. "But _do not_ touch them, whether you're in an intimate session or not, keep your fingers far away from his ears."

It sounded like a harsh tip meant to threaten him, scare him away from the thought of doing exactly the one specific thing. Minhyuk looked him deep into his eyes, searching for his attention to make sure he understood _no touching_.

"Why?" Hyungwon asked.

"I don't know, but he's all maniac psycho when someone touches his ears. Got to learn it the hard way, but at least I can tell others to keep their fingers off."  
"What happened?" Hyungwon straightened up, leaned away to have a good peak of his face.

"The fucker used my arm as an ashtray," he glanced to his arm.

Right on the flat, laid a carved crater, circle's edges rough and cut. It had healed, leaving a scar behind, but the size looked like it could have pained him a lot when it happened.

"Was it the reason that made you and Changkyun such bad friends?"

Minhyuk had never opened up about their friendship. Simply because it wasn't considered in their topic. Minhyuk could blabber about anything for ages. When Hyungwon wanted to know the sweet stories behind Jooheon and his relationship, he would open up like a book. Or when he wanted to feel more oriented and felt safe enough to ask Minhyuk about something sexual, he helpfully answered his questions. A topic which drove him insane and awfully embarrassed. But it was different with Minhyuk.

Hyungwon considered the raven as a close friend, someone he trusted with his career in this place.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "No, he's a bitch who can't treat people right."

"He didn't treat Kihyun right either?" Hyungwon locked his eyes with the shorter. Maybe he should reconsider going after Changkyun.

"Oh no. But Kihyun wasn't better. I know you may think the opposite, considering _I_ said the opposite," Minhyuk huffed out a laugh. "Kihyun and Changkyun were like Tom and Jerry. I have no idea how often I had to listen to their fights through these thin drywalls at night. Followed by intense fucking. But they could also be as sweet and cute as Beauty and the Beast."

"Why did you defend Kihyun?"

"Kihyun is my best friend, also a reason why Kyun hates me. Sometimes he drives me so insane I blame him for everything," a corner of Minhyuk's lip twitched up, blank glances into the room. "But it isn't his fault he's like this, someone broke him in the past. He's just using this as a mechanism to protect himself. And in a relationship like Kihyun and his; he needed to use it quite frequent. Sometimes this hurts others," he ended in a mumble.

Hyungwon sucked in a deep breath nuzzling his nose against Minhyuk's jaw when he leaned his cheek to his forehead. Minhyuk laughed, soothed his hand up and down the other's side.

Hyungwon squirmed in his hold, his light touches tickled.

"Minhyuk?"

"Hm?"

"What does the pink cup mean?" Hyungwon thought back to the night Minhyuk almost flew through the ceiling in anger because of the pink cup. Hyungwon had pondered why the cup could be so bad, and if it was bad, why would Changkyun give it to him?

The older sighed and carded a hand through his nape.

"It means you're a virgin," he mumbled, the venom he had in his voice when he confronted Changkyun was back. Dipping over his vocal cords to make his words threatening.

"But…there's nothing wrong about being a virgin?" he furrowed his brows.

"No, of course. But if you stroll out there with such a cup without knowing the power of the douches out there, you could risk a lot," Minhyuk gritted his teeth, gliding them against each other as a scraping sound mutedly sounded from his mouth. Seems like he found a new thing the older despised. "I've seen too many virgins in our bathrooms quivering and heaving for breath after a person used the cup as an excuse."

It made a shiver run up Hyungwon. If he had walked away with his pink cup, whoever with a hawk gaze to his hands could have pulled him away. He could have been one of the blacked-out victims in the restroom because he wasn't careful enough. Because Changkyun let him leave with such a cup. No warning.

"I've asked them to remove the cup, but they all turn against me, _'it's a cup, Min', 'they're into it, Min.'_ But they don't know what it's like when a lithe boy is dragged away from his friends by a drunk, heartless, fucker, because the cup said it was okay," the second he inhaled shakily, Hyungwon understood this wasn't just something Minhyuk had seen. He embraced him, from what he could reach from his slotted state. It took a second for the other to collect before he shook his head and clapped his hands. "Either way, let's go take a warm bath so you won't catch a cold," Minhyuk pulled him up with him.

≥◊≤

Hyungwon laid crumpled on the couch, lips around his finger as he nibbled on his fingernail. His eyes flicked behind the thick pieces of glass, slightly squinted to the bright screen. A new episode from his favorite series dropped, he had clicked so fast he left the chat he prior texted with without letting them know. The chat still blew up, notifications popping up.

But it didn't stop him from watching in awe and excitement.

A hand snaked around his waist, a head leaning on his shoulder to peak over to his screen. The body shifted closer.

"Hey, Virgin kitten," the redhead's deep voice sneaked into his ear.

"Don't call me that," Hyungwon whispered, curling the arm not occupied with holding his phone around the other's neck, buried his fingers in the forest of strands on the back of his head. "We have already slept together three times."

Changkyun feigned a pout. Lips fell to press a kiss to the back of his ear. "And you're amazing, Kitten."

"Mhm," Hyungwon hummed in a laugh, massaged the other's scalp with the pads of his fingers.

Changkyun had talked to him after their heated scene. It took him some time, but he came back with sweet talks and feathery touches. The intimacy too, of course.

"Are you hungry?" Changkyun squeezed his hip before he pushed himself up and moved to the fridge.

Hyungwon shook his head, sucked into the plot of the episode playing before him. Changkyun hummed in answer, took out a can of yoghurt and poured muesli into it. The one with dried raspberries, oats and chocolate chips. Sweet, but also bitter raspberries.

Hyungwon rolled over to his stomach, turned away from Changkyun. His phone rested against the armrest of the couch, leaving his hands free to regain the blood. A cushion under his chest to help him keep his torso up.

The other man rustled behind him, a sound from one of his apps playing occasionally. It didn't bother Hyungwon, the starring was currently being kidnapped, way more interesting than to watch a man eat yoghurt and watch stuff on social media.

The episode moved to its end, Changkyun retreated to the couch, draping himself over the taller, hands freely roaming over his back. Caressed his ribs and the slight dip of his waist. It moved down his to his hip, fingers brushing over the perky hip bone several times.

The heel of his palm dug into his buttock, fingers following shortly after to cup the globe. Hyungwon tried to pay it no mind, reading the subtitles with wide eyes, loud in his head, to focus. A minute remaining, seconds slid away slow.

"Kyunnie, not now," he tried, swatted the hand away.

But Changkyun would not have any of it. He was determined to do something. His hand slipped under his hips, into the impossible tight space between Hyungwon's body and the couch, to playfully tickle his crotch. Hyungwon's body jolted, hand moving to grip his arm and stop his movement, but the other continued to wake up his dick.

"Kyun, let me watch the remaining minute," Hyungwon whined.

"You didn't tell the others to stop," he murmured against Hyungwon's ear.

The latter whipped around, eyes staring widely into the angry piercing eyes. Changkyun's hand moved to curl over his throat, closing in with a tight grip which strained his breathing.

"No, no, no, I did- they just-," he stuttered, panicked a little when the grip tightened, the shorter pulled him up, head falling against his shoulder and the younger had clear access to his ear.

"You see," he smirked to the gasp Hyungwon let out. "I don't like sharing; others can't touch my things. Got it? That means you won't be touched by no others than me," Changkyun's fingers dug into his skin, his nails angered his nerves and made them scream out in pain. His lungs ached, he needed to breathe, several seconds had gone by without him being able to inhale. "If I see Minhyuk touch you like he does one more time…" he trailed off, hand finally letting go of Hyungwon's throat.

The gray-haired gasped for air, tears rolling over his lids. His heart thundered against his ribs, throat painfully throbbing to each breath. He didn't turn around, scared the other would fire off punches to his face.

Changkyun wasn't moving. Probably waiting to pine him through anxious thoughts. Make him want to regret what happened. But it wasn't his fault, Changkyun misunderstood. Hyunwoo and Hoseok forced themselves on him, they only touched him, no reason to be jealous, right? Minhyuk, he had a boyfriend, yes, he slept around, but he had promised Hyungwon not to cross the line with him.

The shorter moved, his weight removed from the one under him. Hyungwon didn't get a chance to blink, Changkyun's knee drove forward and collided with his butt and what he could reach of his crotch. Hyungwon screamed out in pain, crumpled together to hold over the unbearable feeling in his lower abdomen.

"Take this as a warning, one more time and you'll feel worse," Changkyun held his locks tight, looking him directly in the eyes. He threw him back, head bounced on the cushion.

Hyungwon let out silent painful sounds, clutched his hands against the painful area between his legs.

≥◊≤

"I need your opinion; does it look good with the banner like this, or should I straighten it a bit?" Minhyuk's arm curled around his hips, drew him close and pointed to the banner over the stage.

Hyungwon yelped, heart stopped in its track. His blood went cold and he felt the color drain from his face. Immediately he scanned for the redhead-bull located somewhere in the same room. His eyes were glued to him, the conversation with Jooheon, was just the orange-haired blabber to himself. But whatever the topic they shared was, couldn't compete with how Hyungwon would deal with the yappy vitamin.

Carefully Hyungwon pushed him off, the arm no longer laying over his lower back. First a little step away, a bigger one, and suddenly he was stumbling back. It caught Minhyuk off guard, a shocked _ah_ before his eyes widened towards him. He reached out for him in reflex, scared he tripped. But Hyungwon stood perfect on his long legs, watched him closely. He cocked his head.

"Won?" Minhyuk asked.

The DJ glanced quickly over to Changkyun, his arms casually crossed over his chest. Threats repeating inside his head to remind him what not to do. It's as if he sent telepathic messages. Scare the taller with expressions more than what he did verbally. Eyebrow twitched up, daring Hyungwon to continue.

"Hey," the blond snapped his fingers in front of his nose. "Babe, you okay?"

He spun back to the older, ushering out an excuse before he pushed past him over to the bar.

There was no way Changkyun didn't catch the nickname. Minhyuk gave everyone such nicknames, even to his rival, Changkyun. But since he's such a jealous boy regarding Hyungwon recently, even a huff in the same room could leave the younger furious.

He saw Minhyuk's head whip around while he rushed into the bar, stared at Changkyun with spiking glares. The redhead no longer looking their way, as if he never turned away from Jooheon in the beginning. A loud sigh before he moved to his task.

≥◊≤

It's hot, almost unbearable. The other body gave warmth, but so did the movements. The room heated up to a sauna, everything worked as a heater. The two males, the air, the actions, breaths, words. _Everything._ Neither above could beat the younger, how beautiful he was, features soft and sweet. Handsome, sexy, hot, everything described him. He made him feel equally as hot, sexy and handsome. Words praising him, complimenting him, and hands touching him.

He caressed him sweetly, gentle touches. Kisses to his neck, kisses to his cheeks. Touches with experimental fingers, gliding over skin to tickle, tease and worship. A chuckle or light laugh, whimpers or gasps answered him.

The elder's hand cupped the cheek of the man resting his chin on his shoulder, the other's hands rubbed circles into his hips, soothed the flame-like skin. Lips danced over each other, tongues darting out to swat over lips and teeth. The chest behind him was soft, pressing against his shoulder blades, the defined stomach rubbed against his back ever so slightly.

The room drowned in noises of skin slapping together, Hyungwon's pleasured noises topping it all. He grinded back against Changkyun's cock, breath hitched to the twitch the organ replied with.

Changkyun's lips kissed down his cheek, over his jaw to suck marks on his skin. Dark purple and blue decorated his neck in a wreath, red bitemarks tied it all together. Hyungwon had already spent fifteen minutes in awe watching it before the younger came over. Now he had more marks to map and reveal.

Hyungwon pleaded for more, his other hand landed on his stomach, feeling the thrusts through his abdomen roll against his palm. His legs spread wider, crumpling the already messy sheets, his knee slipped a little and made access easier for the other. Hyuingwon's back arched off the other's body, his sweet spot hit dead on.

He moaned, pitched and short, followed by a collection of copied sounds. He was well aware of the thin walls, not only because Hoseok and Hyunwoo eyes him with their predator glares, but because he can hear the others. Especially Minhyuk. Someone in the neighbor apartment talked, but Hyungwon couldn't make it out, he's too loud, not to mention he's getting dicked.

It turned him on more to know other hear him, he loved the stares he receives when he wakes up in the morning. He loved how he had Hyunwoo around his pinkie, even with their distance kept, because Hyungwon is _Changkyun's_. He isn't the new guy, virgin DJ anymore.

The gray-haired moved his lips over to the exposed ear he could reach. Tongue lapped over the shell, tip followed the curve from his earlobe to the perky point. Changkyun hummed a moan, hips stuttering against his ass. It eased a sigh out of Hyungwon, exhaled right into the ear in front of his lips.

Just as Minhyuk had said, the other's knees buckled, hips losing pace but quickly picked up to ram into Hyungwon with force. He couldn't hold back the loud moans, closing his eyes tight and savored the sounds the other made for himself to get off to. 

Changkyun's ears were more sensitive than he had imagined, the lightest puff of breath would make him search for the sound, lean his ear closer to Hyungwon or turn his head. Whether the moans were pointed towards his face or ear didn't matter, he just wanted a clear path to _feel_ them. He used it as a last drop to finally spill his seed, searched for anything of sound to please his 'kink', challenge Hyungwon to be louder.

His teeth slowly sunk into the flesh, nibbled it between his canines to lick over it after. Changkyun moaned loud, a sweet sound, turned Hyungwon on more and wanted to please the other like nothing else mattered. Tilted his head against the taller man's mouth to feel more, _hear_ more _._

 _"_ Yes, baby," Hyungwon said, low voice into his ear before he bit the reddening skin.

Changkyun removed his hands from the narrow hips, one hand found a path to curl into in his long locks, keeping his head aligned with his ear. The other rolling one of the erect nipples between his fingers, pulling them until the other flushed red in his hands.

Hyungwon clenched and his back beautifully curved again. Pushed his chest forward into the touch of the fingers. His fingers intertwined with the one on his chest, caressed his thumb over the jutted veins. The redhead leaned in over to his lips, caught the plump ones between his own in a peppering mess of chaste kisses.

Hyungwon couldn't help the sheepish smile, the little cut off laugh erupted from his mouth. Changkyun grinned back, light flicks of his tongue over his nose.

"Gross," he chuckled, curled his lips over the tongue poking the ditch under his nose.

The tongue felt moist, even if his cavern was equally as wet. Saliva dripped down from the other's tongue, gliding along Hyungwon's before it melted into the current their dancing tongues made. He tasted of sweet raspberries and a weak hint of alcohol. There was no secret Changkyun had a relationship with wine, almost addiction.

Hyungwon had seen him mostly with a bottle labeled something he cannot pronounce in French. It's red, rich and sweet with taste. It smelled like alcohol and cherries, at times it changed and all Hyungwon could sense was the alcohol. He had tasted it several times, spun his tongue in the drink until it drove Changkyun insane. Teased with licking it off his fingers.

It's a thick liquid, slow when it dripped down his chin, Changkyun not caring if he wasted the expensive drink. He would rather have Hyungwon and his wine drowned mouth.

The DJ cupped the younger's butt with his palm, dug his long fingers into the flesh to knead. His movements became rougher, harder and faster. The hands on his butt silently asking for more. He lightly brushed his finger over the globes, Changkyun's chest heaving against his body.

Well, turns out Minhyuk didn't know every sensitive spot.

Hyungwon smiled for himself, proud he found it. 

"Kihyun," the redhead groaned, forehead falling to rest on his neck.

Hyungwon sniggered, more to tell his own mind he wasn't serious, he by accident mixed up the names. He's too high on orgasm. "I'm Hyung-Hyu- ha ah fuck," he squirmed, the grip in his hair forced his head to tilt to the side.

Their position: Hyungwon's ass pressed against the other's pelvis and his back arching off into a bow before it connected with the younger's head, made the cock pounding into him hit deeper. Right into his prostate. His dick stood proud over his stomach, red and leaking. He wanted to touch himself, but Changkyun stopped him each time he tried to.

"Shut up _,"_ he hissed, leaned back and drove his hips harder into him.

Hyungwon choked, hand slipped from Changkyun's ass to cover the wrist of the hand painfully tugging his nipple. He tried to close his fingers around it hard enough to hurt the other, but his strength was drained out of him. It hurt, his chest tied in pain. The speed and force made him see stars, his body slowly numbed to the pain.

"Changkyun! Stop, stop, lavender!" he cried, his other hand slapped the skin he could reach behind him. "Lavender! Lavender! It hurts!"

A hand clasped over his mouth, muffled his screams of suffer. Hyungwon continued to try and pry the hands away, but to no avail. The fingers gripped hard into his cheeks, crushing his lingula. The thumb dug into the back of his jaw, right where the row of teeth ended. It felt like he tried to narrow his mouth, the grip so tight it could break his jaw and save Hyungwon the pain from braces.

"Shut the fuck up," Changkyun breaks his head backwards, hissing into his face.

Harshly he pushed him forward, a yelp of pain and fear before Hyungwon's face landed against a pillow. Deeply buried into the puffed-up cushion, which would usually feel soft and warm, a lovely feeling of home. But it was the contrary now, coarse against his cheeks, ripping his skin and locking him in a confined space of fear. No chance to react, pull himself up and run off, as a hand forced his head into the fabric, blocked the air from seeping into his lungs.

Hyungwon hammered his hands against the mattress, tried to yell into the pillow to stop the other, but it was all swallowed and left unheard. The blue pillowcase under him was wet, from his own tears, rubbed and plastered to his face uncomfortably.

He curled a finger around the edge of a different pillow, one on the other side of the bed, dragged it out from the stack and swung it blindly towards the man behind him.

He groaned. Jackpot.

Changkyun pulled out, Hyungwon hated himself for feeling so empty without his cock. The redhead flipped the older over and threw him to the floor. He followed, kneeled beside his hips and gripped the locks tightly in his hand.

"You wanna play? Sure!"

He lifted the elder's head up and drove it into the leg of the bedside table. Hyungwon screamed, both hands desperately holding onto the arm.

"Stop!" he kicked, but failed. Missed the other's body and a new collision of the furniture's leg spiked into his head.

"You don't understand what shut up means, huh?" his palm slapped into the wailing man's cheek, earning a loud sob and a twitch to his body.

Changkyun got to his feet, gathered his clothes, no last glance to the other and disappeared out the door mumbling to himself. He slammed it shut, the walls shook, and the bottle of wine clinked against the stemware.

Hyungwon emptied his lungs for breath, crying out in as silent sobs as possible, not wanting to attract attention from the others. Even if they definitely had already. There was no talking from the neighbor room anymore. It was silent, only himself breaking it with his sobs.

He wanted Minhyuk, he needed Minhyuk. Why didn't he kick his door open? Why isn't he running to him?

Hyungwon rolled over to his knees, crawled up into his bed, curled himself into his duvet.

No sleep. Absolutely nothing.

He was awake the whole night, listened to the silent building. The creaking and stomping, it made him flinch, scared Changkyun would come back and snap his neck around.

He stayed in bed until afternoon. He didn't have much to do before the weekend's show anyway, he could spend it protected in his bed.

Still no Minhyuk, as if he was wiped away from the place. No texts, no calls or anything to reach him on social media. He couldn't bring himself to ask for him, maybe there was a reason he didn't come look for him? Hyungwon acted rude around him, but it was because Changkyun made him. He didn't want to lose Minhyuk.

Jooheon, where the fuck was he? Why wasn't he watching his employees? Making sure everyone was okay and they live and work under healthy conditions. Hoseok, where did he get his sweetheart title from? He's the meanest piece of trash, with his malicious eyes feeding of Hyungwon's fear and resistance. Hyunwoo? They had been eyeing each other for so long, turned out Hyunwoo is nice, but together with Hoseok he's a walking son of a fucking bitch.

Where were all of them? Shouldn’t at least one be concerned and check up on him?

He waddled out of bed, not because he wanted to, but if he didn't get anything to drink or eat in the next seconds he would cry. He was one of those who got comfort from eating, especially junk. Hugging himself in a blanket draped over his head, he padded down the hall, feet covered in his winter slippers. At least an attempt to hide himself and the dry, red eyes with sparkling blue bags under.

He wore his biggest pair of sweatpants and the triple x-large hoodie to disappear. He didn't want to feel like he lived, he would just grab the food and leave everything else untouched.

Padding down the hall, he felt his body slowly lose the warmth it had from his bed. It took hours to build it up, his cold and numb body not willing to produce heat. The encounter earlier, was a heat he missed, but not the heated intimate session.

It felt like everything involved love, Changkyun's touches, kisses, words. He didn't smile so wide for nothing, he refused to believe it. It ached in his chest, it hurt to breathe, and he wanted to go home, _home_ , into the arms of his mother. Go back to searching for jobs and find one far, far away.

Head hammered with pain, a painful knob coming to life under his hair from the knocking against his bedside table. A miracle his scull didn't crack, nor blood stained gray locks.

Hyungwon pushed down the handle to the living room, opened the door enough to peak through. Voices met him, the two owners cuddled on the couch. He drew the blanket closer, tugged the fabric like it would make him invincible.

Changkyun's arms laid curled around a smaller male's waist. Kept him secured to his body with his embrace. He smiled. Caressed their noses together, light kisses to his lips. The man on his lap giggled, his purple strands matching perfect with the bartender's black clothes.

Hyungwon was the one supposed to be hugged, held close against Changkyun's body, kissed, caressed and loved. Not this lilac-dyed boy.

He spoke, a love confession, sealing lips and earning a confession back. Hyungwon's heart shattered to pieces, watching the couple holding together like branches.

Changkyun used him, for a solution to fill the emptiness of his ex. He'd rush back when he got the chance, leave Hyungwon to his own sorrow.

"I see he got back to Kihyun," Hyunwoo spoke over his shoulder.

The latter had snuck up on him, startled the DJ out of his skin, but soothed him down with the weak look in his eyes. Hyungwon turned back to his fuck partner and his boyfriend. His legs wanted to march over, rip his claiming away and sneer to the purple head. But what would he gain? A new violent hit from Changkyun.

He wanted to do anything to keep him with him, hold his hand, weak for Hyungwon's voice. He was tied to him, a red thread swirled to a bow keeping him with him. The only exception, was the redhead held the scissors, allowed to cut the string when he felt for it. Tie the threaded strands with the bruised yellow.

He shouldn't feel like this after their nightly encounter. Changkyun hurt him, not the first time even, hurt him and bruised him, and hurt him and bruised him. He's toxic.

"I assume you can sleep with me now," Hyunwoo's hand leaned against the doorframe, eyes connected with the younger's. He had a smirk on his lips, tugged majorly one corner to lose all straight angles.

Hyungwon huffed. "Yes."

"Wait, what?" all confidence wiped off his face, exchanged with wide eyes and parted lips. "So easy?"

"That's why I'm here right?" Hyungwon shrugged, his blanket slipping off his shoulder, pulled his hoodie with him to reveal his bruised shoulder. "Be a good bottom and take cock," at least Changkyun ripped his title of being the virgin wimp, he could thank him for one thing.

"Hyungwon," Hyunwoo's hand snaked around him, pulled him close to hug him.

Hyungwon would have lied if he said he wasn't relieved. He had dreamed of being close to Hyunwoo, again, but less forcing and soft. He leaned in, let himself be suffocated by the smell of his cologne. The smell of spiky perfume designed for masculinity and attraction. Could be a new spice made for a hot, new gourmet dish.

It sounded like the older had his lungs drained for air the second he gasped, Fingers lifting his chin to examine his face. In an instinct, Hyungwon closed his eyes and sank against the elder's touch.

"Did he do this to you?" he spoke of the bruises, the prints of Changkyun's fingers trying to break his jaw. Brushing his fingers over smoothly, he watched the weak twitches of his closed eyes. Painful, still bearing the pain from the night prior, he couldn't help but feel pained.

Hyunwoo ripped away from him, harsh steps over the floor directed to the door. His eyes saw nothing but red, fist clenched and menacingly reaching for the door. Hyungwon's hand stopped him, a weak curl over the elder's wrist, enough to halt his movements. He needed no words to understand what Hyungwon needed, the weak hold would never be strong enough to hold someone back, but for Hyunwoo it would stop his machinery. He softened, fist loosening to draw the gray-haired into his embrace.

Hyunwoo brought a feeling of home and safety. His big body enough to shield Hyungwon from the arrows aimed at him. Big enough to wrap him in the love they could only exchange from eyes in complete privacy. He might have fallen too deep for Changkyun, simultaneously made himself crazy for Hyunwoo, and vice versa. But at least Hyunwoo had a heart with no pretends.


End file.
